Cell sorting is one of the vital technologies for biomedical research. The goal of sorting is generally to isolate homogenous populations of cells that share specific phenotypes from heterogeneous samples. Most often, cell sorting is performed based not on the target phenotype, but rather on the intensity of one or more fluorescent markers expressed selectively by these cells. Typically, these markers have to be known a priori and represent a fundamental limitation for the current technologies, because (1) they cannot be applied to phenotypes for which fluorescent biomarkers do not exist yet, and (2) they are reductionist and incompatible with complex phenotypes. Although high-content, high-throughput imaging platforms can analyze many complex phenotypes in detail, they lack the ability to sort the cells of interest. Even when integrated with “cell picking” technologies, the throughput of sorting is very small and impractical for any comprehensive downstream analysis.